What You Think About Me
by FatMansMisery
Summary: Voldemort knows his end is with the potters and is nearing, he decides to kill off all the potters before its too late for him. James has to redirect his life and disguise himself and he learns what its like to be the bottom of the social scale.


© Amanda Ennial and Traci Lifnap's Property  
  
  
  
All Because of a Full-Moon  
  
Disclaimer: You recognize it, it ain't mine!  
  
Explanation: In my little world in the muggle world it's the year 2001. I know, I know but I don't care.  
  
Traci Lifnap's Vocabulary Lesson On the 3 P's  
  
Prep- Well, you know a prep when you see one so why define one? A prep is a person who is popular and think they are superior to others. They like not creative clothes and gay music that sounds like rejected techno. They comfort themselves by continually conforming to each other and starting various trends. They are mean to people like us.  
  
Punk- An attitude, music, and less importantly a style that attracts an unusual amount of posers. Are really into music they are usually intellectual, dorks, nerds, and have a band of their own. (Bad Religion, Op Ivy, Old-School Blink 182, The Crush, The Unseen, Nofx, Green Day, Tsunami Bomb, ect. ect. NOT AVRIL LAVIGNE)  
  
Poser- Avril Lavigne. People who pretend to be punks because they think it is in (preps in disguise) to pick up guys, get attention, or get accepted. People who lie and say they believe in a bunch of things but really don't. Pretenders.  
  
A/N: If you recognize this story, that's 'because it was first posted under the name LiannesLily, That's me (Amanda Ennail) too!  
  
Tall, green-eyed, Lily Evans made her way through the crowded train- station. Stopping between platforms 3 and 4 she looked around.  
  
Lily was a 17-year-old girl, with vivid red hair tipped black. She was enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and in her seventh and final year. She was rather attractive, with sparkling green eyes, and silky, smooth hair (When in its natural form). Lily wasn't, however, popular. In fact, she was just about as unpopular as you could get. Lily Evans had been dubbed 'weird and a bad influence on other's reps.' This inference had occurred in her first year when she had refused to conform like the others in her school. She was ignored by most of the significant students, thus the less important ones stayed as far away from her as possible due to their obsessive quest for popularity.  
  
Walking quickly towards the wall, Lily slid right though it unnoticed. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and rolled her cart towards the train, ignoring the cacophony around her. Her little black kitten, Syria, tagged along by her feet.  
  
"Hey! Black! Heads up!" Lily heard a voice that was obviously James I'm- Ever-So-Popular Potter.  
  
A muggle, American football came flying out of a group of the most popular seventh years. Cute, black- haired, Sirius Ladies-man Black came flying out after the ball.  
  
Jumping, he grabbed it and turned around. Bowing and doing a scary (to Lily) victory dance, he took a step backwards-  
  
"YOWL!!!" Syria gave a cry of pain.  
  
"This might be too hard for your big, ego-filled, head, but, get your damn foot off my cat!" Lily screeched not completely unbanshee-like. She glared bloody-murder at him and dropped her book bag and shoved a confused jock off her cat.  
  
Amethyst Chesnah, Lily's best and only friend at school, walked over quickly.  
  
"Ev! What did Not-so-Serious Black do?!"  
  
Lily muttered rage fully a string of the worst insults that she could think of at the time.  
  
Amy hoisted up the discarded book bag and walked over to a compartment, gesturing for Lily to come along.  
  
Lily scooped up Syria, calming her as she levitated her trunk onto the train.  
  
Sirus, upon regaining awareness, scoffed and prepared to tackle Lily when James, who had walked over to see what the commotion was, grabbed him and tactfully reminded him that you cant beat up girls unless they start it first.  
  
"Who says Evans is a girl?" Was Sirius's reply. 


End file.
